


Obey Me: ANGST PROMPTS

by QueenBeesWritingPoint



Series: Obey Me Honeypot [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Multi, angst prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeesWritingPoint/pseuds/QueenBeesWritingPoint
Summary: This is all the works from my Tumblr, requests were taken there, but I'll open up requests here as well.Prompts will be posted as well.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Obey Me Honeypot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856710
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy :)

ANGST PROMPTS

1\. “And that makes it okay?”

2\. “Are you afraid to die?”

3\. “What would you do if I didn’t come back?”

4\. “Do you know what it’s like?”

5\. “Hasn’t this addiction done enough damage already?”

6\. “Why are your eyes so red?”

7\. “How do you think this ends?”

8\. “Why would I ever want to be with you?”

9\. “Is that what you think of me?”

10\. “Do you know what a gunshot wound feels like?”

11\. “How am I supposed to go on?”

12\. “Can’t you see how fucked up this is?”

13\. “If I told you I hate you, what would you do?”

14\. “Should you be drinking that much?”

15\. “What if we just crash this car and make it all stop?”

16\. “Do the drugs still get you high?”

17\. “Am I the reason you cry every night?”

18\. “When did you stop loving me?”

19\. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough?”

20\. “How did things go so wrong?”

21\. “When did things fall apart?”

22\. “Which part of me wasn’t enough?”

23\. “How do I make you love me again?”

24\. “How much does it hurt knowing you lost me?”

25\. “We’re you trying to destroy us?”

26\. “How do you want to die?”

27\. “Is the weight of it all finally too heavy?”

28\. “Are you okay with having blood on your hands?”

29\. “How do you sleep at night?”

30\. “Can you still sleep at night?”

31\. “Is being high all the time worth losing everything?”

32\. “Can you feel the blood draining from your body?”

33\. “Do you know how it feels to wish for death every day?”

34\. “Will you miss me at all?”

35\. “Can I have one last kiss?”

36\. “Do you understand what you’ve done?”

37\. “Is this how you thought your life would be?”

38\. “Did you expect this to turn out better?”

39\. “Can you really blame me?”

40\. “How could you do this?”

41\. “Can you be the one to do it?”

42\. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

43\. “Are you leaving?”

44\. “How do we fix this?”

45\. “Would you hate me?”

46\. “Do you want to die?”

47\. “How many more innocent people have to die?”

48\. “Can you promise me no one else has to get hurt?”

49\. “Are you satisfied now…?”

50\. “Do you even know what love feels like?”


	2. "And that makes it okay?" | Lucifer

1\. “And that makes it okay?”

Lucifer

If there was one thing each demon prince knew, each resident of the Devildom, even Diavolo himself knew, is that you care for each and every one of the brothers in a specific way to cater to their needs. You were adaptable to each one, and they were grateful for it, but sometimes you pushed it too far- even for a demons liking.

You threw your own well being out of the window when danger came, even if the bothers were the danger, you still held no qualms. You almost didn’t care for your life, from what Lucifer could see, and it worried him.

He saw his brothers go through phases like this, Diavolo in the beginning of his service to him, hell- even he had a reckless phase. But they were immortal. They couldn’t die so easily. Death seemed to forget about their existence.

You were human.

Death had you on his mind, his fingers just a whisper from your skin, his intent and yearn was focused on you- all because you couldn’t just back way for a moment and allow someone else to take the situation over.

He hated that.

He really did.

Why would you do that? Just, throw away your safety, like he does steaks to Cerberus? Act like it was nothing? An inconvenience at most?

Even Mammon was more careful with consequences than you were.

It irked him. He needed to know. To learn just why you didn’t seem to fear death.

“I’m human. I’ve accepted death. I don’t fear the reaper, Lucifer.” You mused. He stared you down, watched as you sat lazily on the chair near his desk, a book held in the gentle embrace of your fingers.

You seemed so at peace with the idea.

So okay with it.

Why?

Why. Why?

“And that makes it okay?” He held his tone with venom, a deep growl came from his chest, but his eyes betrayed them. They were hurt. Worried. Fearful. He looked like a puppy that you had kicked to the curb, lost and hurt that his owner had done him in, his bark was bigger than his bite.

“I need to be okay with it. And you will need to be okay with it too. Because one day, I won’t be here to help all of you, take care of all of you. My time is short, but our time- it’s shorter.” You only chuckled at yourself before continuing, closing your eyes and placing the book on your stomach, laying back.

“I mean, being immortal isn’t all too amazing, when you start to love mortal beings, but I’m sure you knew that. Right, Lucifer?”


	3. "Are you afraid to die?" | Lucifer

2\. “Are you afraid to die?”

Lucifer

t.w. mentions of suicidal thoughts

Loving him was never easy. He knew it, hell, he embedded it into his own mind from the time he fell and sold his life away to Diavolo. His pride held him back from being who he used to be, a rather affectionate brother to his siblings and those he loves, it made him close his heart so he can be held to a higher standard.

When he is with you though, his pride simmers and calms, and he’s always grateful for when these moments with you come to be. He is far from perfect- something his sin would never allow him to admit aloud- but he knew it.

You never ‘fixed’ him. You never ‘fixed’ his brothers. You helped them grow, helped them discover things about themselves, opened wounds and tended to them properly so that the healing can be final.

He was so, so, so thankful for you, Your voice, your touch, your trust. He loved you and you loved him just as much. You made your way into his heart, wandering into the lonely and abandoned places unintentionally- and cleaning up as you went, making a home from something he couldn’t even think to touch again.

You warmed up to him even after he’s threatened to hurt you, maim you, and kill you, you looked past the threats and saw the fear. The fear of more pain to his family. The fear of losing anymore than he already has.

You made sure to give him a piece of your mind though. Usually coming into his study late into the nights and opting to sit on his desk, pulling the demon between your legs, and allowing him to rest his head on your chest with your hands running through his hair. During these times you’d make sure to tell him the truth and only that, while he did the same, you both never let what came from those conversations leave the study.

One night, speaking about his past incidents with you, he started to feel a tug in his heart- he was used to this feeling.

Regret.

Oh, how he wished to go back and grab himself by the neck and silence the threats that he enjoyed to hiss at your fearful form, give himself a punishment fit for the worst of the worst.

You realized at moments like these he was at his lowest.

When he would look back at how he’s hurt his family.

That’s when he would plummet himself into a self-fulfilling prophecy of pain.

Because him of all beings deserved it the most.

Who else hurts Mammon the most? What brother strings his younger brother up by his ankles for punishment?

Who else hurts Levis self esteem? Shaming him at times for the things that bring him joy.

Who else hurts Satan’s sense of self? Being a constant reminder that he was never created out of love, but of hate.

Who else hurts Asmodeus’s heart? Telling him the love he yearns for will never come to him due to the sin that entraps his soul.

Who else hurts Beelzebub and Belphegor’s connection? Separating them was a hell in itself- let alone have them face their traumas alone.

Who else hurts you? Talking down to you because you’re a human and seeing you as a threat when you only wished to help?

It was him.

Only him.

“Are you afraid to die?”

“No. I…” He started, his forehead tucked safely into your neck, a shaky breath leaving his lips.

“I think I would welcome it.”


	4. "Are you afraid to die?" | Beelzebub

“Are you afraid to die?”

Beelzebub

[ Lucifer ]

t.w. mentions + descriptions of gore and body horror, depressive thoughts, death, and dark thoughts.

Beelzebub couldn’t let go of you, not now, not after what he saw. You curled into him, your body still shaking a bit after having a cry that lasted about an hour, and he knew Belphie would come looking for him soon. He didn’t want to leave your room though, the safety you felt in your bed, the sense of security that you were so desperately trying to build once again.

It was broken though.

And that safety he wanted you to always feel in the house was gone.

For good or the time being he wasn’t sure, not after hearing you cry and mumble to yourself incoherently, his heart was tearing and he felt powerless. Images kept flashing in his mind, one specifically, and he held you to him tighter.

“I’m sorry.” Is all he could mutter, large hands running up and down your form to bring you comfort, and maybe himself to.

You’re here.

Alive.

But, a few hours ago, you weren’t.

Your head pooled blood, your chest had your ribs tearing through the soft muscle, and your spine seemed non-existent- almost like mush. The marks around your neck showed where the claws of his own twin had claimed your flesh, your eyes were bloodshot and lips were swollen, the lifelessness of your face had him tense up and unable to move.

Oh Father, he would think to himself, why them?

When you calmed, you managed to make a small conversation, voice slurred with sleep. He was listening, whispering answers to your delirious talk, he didn’t mind though- as long as you weren’t crying.

As long as you felt safe.

With him.

That’s a start.

He knew he made mistakes with you, threatening your life over some stupid custard that he probably would have found more of later that night, but he was making it up to you, He made a pact with you. He would take care of you when you forgot to sleep or eat from studying too long. He found himself listening to you when you needed to rant, about anything and everything, you always had him on the edge of his seat.

He found himself loving you, and everything you had to give, but damn- he wanted to serve you the universe on a platter and even then you deserved more.

Seeing you like this broke him.

His heart.

He was torn between you and his own twin, though he knew you’d never make him choose, he didn’t know what to do- what to feel. He just wished Belphie never put his hands on you, that he controlled himself once he was free and just went to find him and his brothers, he wished for so little because even a little can change so much.

“Are you afraid to die, Beel?” The question had shocked him, but he didn’t know how to turn the conversation, or how to answer.

“I… I don’t know. Why, [ Y/n ]?”

“It was so bad- dying. It was painful, it hurt-”

“[ Y/n ], please, stop.”

“But after a while, it was peaceful. I think it was after my neck broke-”

“Baby, please.” His voice cracked, he was shaking now, tears spilling from his eyes as he looked down at you. You’re laying on his chest, eyes closed, your nails scratching on his skin lightly.

“It was so nice. So, so nice. It was warm. But then- then I got pulled back. I was awake again, alive, not… not broken.”

“[ Y/n ].” He cried your name softly, trying to shake you awake at this point, his soul felt like it was engulfed in hellfire once again.

Falling from the Celestial Realm was less painful than this.

“Why did I come back?”


	5. "Are you afraid to die?" | Belphegor

“Are you afraid to die?”

Belphegor

“Are you afraid to die?”

Why did that question never seem to bother you? Tug on your heart in the most dreadful ways, strike fear into your soul about the loneliness that can come from it, make you wish for immortality or some form of it?

Maybe it was the fact that humans, though they lived short lives, were always surrounded by it? They could never escape it, they were born to die, so what else could they do?

Belphegor knew. He used to be close with humans in so many ways. He knew how they think, how they feel, how they are. He thought humans to be like him- young and full of life.

But with your arrival, even now, sitting on your bed with him curled up around you, he started to realize how things changed, how humanity changed.

Humanity became cruel.

Humanity was also extremely loving.

Humanity became war torn.

Humanity longed for peace.

Humanity became aged.

Humanity was wiser.

Humanity grew up.

There weren’t many new souls, most were at least a hundred years old, but the creation of new souls slowed. Humans became determined to come back to their realm, fix their wrongs and make peace, try and leave a change for the better.

Maybe he was just being cynical.

But your chuckle just threw it all away, it surprised him, a small jolt left his body.

“No. Not really.” 

“Why?” He whispered, his face snug in your neck, staring at the rise and fall of your chest. He never wanted it to stop. He didn’t want to let go. He had to let go of the Celestial Realm. Of Lilith. Of his grace. His home. His ability to stay awake for more than 8 hours max.

He’s had to let go of so much, change everything. Why couldn’t he just keep you like he has his older brothers? Why can’t he just keep one thing for himself?

“I’ve met death. And it was warm. Welcoming. Peaceful. Why should I be scared if I know what’s to come? Why be scared of the change?” Your voice was soft, your fingers gently tugging on the locks of hair, nails tracing the smooth skin of his scalp.

He loved the feeling, but now? It felt like weights on his mind. Welcome death? Did you not want to stay?

“You wouldn’t mind leaving us?” 

“I don’t want to. But, one day, I’ll have to.”

Ah. Of course he couldn’t keep you to himself.

He had driven his angel away from his love, into the dark, welcoming arms of death- his kiss eternal, and love possessive, the one thing Belphegor himself could never accept.


	6. "What would you do if I didn't come back?" | Mammon

“What would you do if I didn’t come back?”

Mammon

A drunken stupor had been laid like a blanket over the majority of the brothers, either in a deep comatose state or on the speedway there, with the exception of the two eldest and their human companion.

With Lucifer carrying the twins to their room, you and Mammon were tasked with Levi, Satan, and Asmodeus. While the second born had carried Levi to his tub, covering him with a blanket, he moved to carry an unconscious Satan to his room.

That left Asmodeus with you, your silent thanks to their father went unheard, carrying the lightweight demon as he wrapped his arms loosely around you. Kicking his feet and singing a tune you’ve heard a thousand times, you felt his head settle in the crook of your neck, thick tears now making their way from the peach of his eyes to the warmth of your skin.

“Asmo? What’s wrong?” Your face was flushed and worried, trying to focus on getting Asmo to bed before your own drinks started to hit your hard, but Asmo and his tears needed priority.

“I- you’re gonna leave us. Again! But- But this time… you won’t come back! You’re staying… up there!” He hiccuped between his words, taking breaks to breathe short and shaky sighs, his arms tightening as more tears fell.

The bounding footsteps you heard came closer, turning the corner, Mammon had found you, only able to shake his head at the crying Asmo before opening the door for you, allowing you to put the crying demon to bed.

“I’m not going anywhere for now. And when the program is over, I’ll find a way back, I promise.” You whisper, tracing strands of his hair while Mammon covered his body with the large comforter, moving away once you saw his breathing even out fairly quickly.

“Lets go to bed. My room?” 

“Yeah. Alright.” His voice was low, tired, but he moved quickly to the door, your hand in his before he closed the door. Making your way down the hall to your room, you saw his shoulders, tensed and low.

Why is he anxious?

“Mam. You good?” Your voice was slow, the dizziness of alcohol now muddied your mind, your body felt flat and more heavy. Your skin flushed with color, felt warmer, but there also was a chill that felt delightful.

Now you were feeling it.

“Mn? Yeah, yeah. Just, I heard Asmo. Before. Got me thinkin’ is all.” He muttered, his ears an angry red, his own strides slowing down to match your slightly unstable pace. 

“Eh, well. I’m not leaving anytime soon. And I’ll find a way back. ‘m saying it again ‘cause it’s true.” You leaned your head on his shoulder, letting his drag you into your bedroom, detaching himself from you to take off his jacket. You unzipped the rest of your sweater, shrugging it while kicking off your shoes, tiredness was hitting you harder then a fright train. 

“Yeah. I get it. I just… don’t like thinkin’ about that stuff. You leaving. I like how everythin’ is, like, it’s all centered ‘n how it’s supposed to be.” He stripped, leaving himself in just his boxers before jumping into your bed, your now (almost) bare form following. 

“What would you do?” You asked, your head ducking under his lifted arm, laying on his chest, his arm tucked into your waist.

“What d’ya mean?” He asked, eyes closed, his hand moving up to grab your thigh, he wanted more of your body on his.

“What would you do if I didn’t come back?” Your eyes closed, a leg now wrapped around his waist, but that didn’t help the spike of anxiety he felt at those words. You heard his heart pick up just a bit, the shiver that left his body, the grip that dug into your body.

“[ Y/n ], babe, I don’ wanna… think ‘bout that.” 

“Okay, ‘kay. ‘m sorry.” You sighed, trying to calm the demon under you

“Good. ‘Cause if ya didn’ come back to me… I’d lose my fuckin’ mind.”

“Mam. ‘s fine. Ya don’ need to explain.”

“But I do. Can’t have ya leavin’ me now, I’m in too deep with ya, love ya too much. Can’t get enough of you… so if ya left. I’d feel empty… like, like ‘d rather die than never see ya again.” The tears welled up in his eyes, the thoughts of you leaving him now littered his mind, darkening the light in his eyes.

“Mam. Mammon. ‘m not leaving anytime soon. ‘ll always come back to you.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”


	7. "What would you do if I didn't come back?" | Belphegor

“What would you do if I didn’t come back?”

Belphegor

“Bel, I’m not doing this right now, drop it.” Anger was evident, your tone was low, and warning. Walking to your bed, you sat down, not wanting to discuss anything at the moment with the demon in front of you.

But he had to press on.

“[ Y/n ], I need to leave, and it’s going to be for at least a week. I want to settle things before I go! As much as I hate to do anything for Diavolo-” His tail whipped furiously as he followed you through the hall, his back hunched with irritation, horns almost hitting the door frame when he entered your room/

“Then don’t go!”

“You know I can’t do that, I can’t. I need to do this. My family needs this. Our family.” He gave you a tired and desperate look, you knew he had a point, you knew he meant well. He didn’t want to leave for so long and have it be on bad terms. Belphegor, though quite a dramatic and petty demon, still had a heart.

You sighed, you couldn’t look at him anymore, the guilt was eating you and you needed to calm down a bit before you said anything. The feeling of soft fingers pressing just right into the back of your neck appeared, your mark now illuminated a soft violet, you looked to see Belphie rubbing the back of his own neck.

“What would you do if I didn’t come back? Huh? What if… we just left everything like this.” Sorrow was evident, his hand dropping to the side and his tail stilled, he didn’t want this and was trying to have you see his side.

“Don’t talk like that. You’re going to be fine. That isn’t funny-”

“I’m not joking. What if I didn’t come back home? Huh? You really would want this to be our last words to one another?”

You sighed, tears in your eyes, you’d rather not think about this.

But he was right.

Hunters have been becoming more aggressive, traitorous demons have been allying with witches and sorcerers, and even demons can die.

But with Belphegor, it was a bit different, he’d be a soul for a while before taking his physical form again.

And then he’d be cast out from the Celestial Realm all over again.

“No. I wouldn’t. I’d never forgive myself.”

“Then please, let’s just talk about this, I know it’s heavy, but we need to.” He was next to you now, throwing a leg onto the bed behind you and pulling you into his arms, he hated to see you cry.

He was always a bit too harsh when he was upset.

“I just don’t want you to go.”

“I know.” He sighed.

“But I need to.”


	8. "Why are your eyes so red?" | Lucifer

“Why are your eyes so red?”

Lucifer

t.w. gore and blood, manipulation, (slight?) yandere- yeah it’s yandere

**********

Taking a life is something of normality in the Devildom.

Human or demon- death raking her nails across their soul was inevitable, her grip inescapable, and her love was obsessive and sickening. 

But a human, losing their control, and killing a demon? It wasn’t unheard of, humans had killed and exorcised demons through the centuries, either through revenge or some way of righteous retribution.

But here you were, in the forest that the demon had chased you into, trailing you from RAD to the Devildom’s thick forest of wondrous horrors. Your knuckles were now bare, the skin raw and bloodied, the excess of it due to the corpse in front of you.

The pact mark Belphegor had given you was glowing a brilliant violet, the mark on the back of your tail receded from your spine, back into a snug and 

collected sigil, now dimming back into the skin, hiding from the scene in front of it.

The inky blood mixed with your carmine, your body shivering in disgust of your actions, maybe the shock was settling in as the adrenaline dissipated with your fear and anger.

You could barely move your hands, the exposed muscle now showed just how they tugged against the bone to create your tense and painful movements. A nail or two had been broken on each hand, your fingers mimicked the ink of a squid, dark and dripping.

The tears that ran down your face were silent and thick with emotion, the betrayal of your body evident, clinging to your face before falling into the abyss of blood and gore.You couldn’t bare to look at your hands, the color scheme reminding you of a familiar demon, and how you wished he could just sweep you away from your sin.

Your pact marks started to glow in neon colors, vibrant, begging for attention, feeling the empty fullness of your heart. The fear, the anger, the apathy, and so much more. They were looking for you, but out of the seven demon princes scattered across the Devildom at the time- surely one had to be near.

“What have you gotten yourself into now, Little One?” The low, slightly graveled, voice of Lucifer spoke. A gloved hand was now placed on your shoulder, crouching down to meet your curled up body, you noticed the soft ivory glow of your mark softly bleed from under the cloth.

“He- He followed. I got scared an- fuck. Belphie gave me some- power through the mark. I lost it. I… lost it.” You had kept cutting yourself off, with sharp breaths, trying to even your breathing and heart even in the slightest way.

“Shh, shh. It’s alright. I’m here, the others will come soon.” He cooed, a hand coming to turn your head to look at him, worry evident. 

He was worried for you.

How could he have left his angel so alone?

Ah, at least Belphegor gave you the resources to protect yourself, he’d have to praise the youngest brother later.

Your wide eyes shook, your hand wrapping around his wrist for some connection, some type of comfort from yourself.

“I want this to be over- I want to leave. I… need to go back to the human realm.” Your mind was racing, words leaving your mouth before you could think, you just needed to leave- the scene or the Devildom you didn’t care.

You just wanted to leave.

“Why are your eyes so red?” He whispered to himself, watching as the iris of each eye slowly match the highlight in his, your own now holding the slightest shade of ebony.

Ah. He knew what was going on, and he was pleased to find out this… development. The rest would probably jump for joy, but now he needed to tend to you, his angel was falling and he wished to be there to catch them.

“What?” Your voice was hopeless, trying to find your reflection in his eyes, what did he mean? You were crying, of course your eyes were red. Fuck your eyes! You wanted to just curl into him, fade into sleep, leave the mess behind and go back to normal.

“Do you really think you can go back? To the human realm? [ Y/n ], you’ve killed someone. You really think they would want you back?” He started up, another hand coming to play with your hair, the usual action of affection, now seemed twisted and darkened when trying to comfort you.

But it was working. 

His touch was comforting.

“Lucifer. I… I can’t go back.” You trusted him, his judgement, his words. You trusted all of the brothers, they would never lie to you before, why would he do so now, right?

Right.

This was Lucifer, he always had your best interests in mind, so you had to trust him.

You needed to.

“Don’t worry. I’ll always want you, we all will, even if none of the other humans would want you now. We understand. I do.” He moved to pick you up, your tired body was done crying at his dark and comforting words, you felt like just falling asleep and ignoring the world.

“We’ll always have you, and you will have us, but for now- we’ll take care of you.”


	9. "How do you think this ends?" | Diavolo

“How do you think this ends?”

Diavolo

**********

You didn’t regret anything, you never allowed yourself to, because regret always meant that you could never move on from a mistake. The silk sheets that were always gentle on your skin now stung with heartache, your bare body laid on top of your lovers, and dull eyes stared at the closed curtain that led to the balcony overlooking the Devildom.

Nails lightly scratched at the demon’s chest, lulling him to sleep further, the small smile on his sleeping face made tears prick at your eyes. You were to leave in two weeks.

Two weeks.

Leaving Diavolo would break you for a good while. The yearning you would feel for his touch, his love, his being would stay with you till the healing was able to take its course. You knew it was going to all come crashing down and you couldn’t stop it.

He refuses to accept your upcoming leave, the program that he had planned to unite the realms- for whatever the real reason was- is ending and you were going to be ripped from him, by his own hand.

He could ask you to stay, but that would be selfish, and that was in a demon’s nature- no? But the family you were taken from wanted you back, your friends longed to share their affection with you once again, and your life is ready to pull you into the place you were meant to be in.

And it wasn’t with him.

He slowly opened his eyes, keeping his breathing even, he felt you shift on top of him. Oh, how he wanted to wrap his arms around you and keep you in his hold, marking you up lovingly with those sharp fangs of his wings encasing you from prying eyes. 

The Devildom’s prince was in love with a human. One who was to leave his heart, doing so unceremoniously, ripped from the soft padding of the beating muscle to leave him bleeding and aching for the touch only you could provide to mend it.

“How do you think this ends?” His voice was soft, hopeful, yet the sharp intake of air in the middle of his sentence spoke for him all on its own.

He was scared.

Why? Why? He could never regret falling in love with you, it was one of the few experiences in his life where he felt alive with purpose, being with you had him rethink this entire program.

He needed you by his side, next to him in his bed every night, ruling the Devildom with your watchful eye. 

But when you pulled away from him, and lifted yourself from his chest, he already knew the answer.

He didn’t want it.

“In heartbreak.”

The tear that left his eye was the first of many, he grabbed you gently, settling his head on your chest as he sobbed on the soft skin that comforted him many nights before.

You did nothing that day, you comforted the only true love you’ve ever known, running your hands through the carmine locks of a shattered prince and whispering how you’d always love him into his ear.

It didn’t help.


	10. "Why would I ever want to be with you?" | Mammon

“Why would I ever want to be with you?”

Mammon

**********

He wanted to be with you more than anything, he knew that, his brothers knew that, even Diavolo himself could see the greedy demon pinning over you. But when emotions ran high and affections came, he found himself feeling the familiar flush of heat on his face, and he refused to accept it.

How could he?

He was the scum of the litter, the unwanted and undesirable, the troublemaker who can’t seem to ease himself out of his sea of drowning debts. The consistent and harsh words his brothers like to chuck at him always stick in his mind, and they never leave, they mold themselves into his ego and damage any amount of self esteem he had left.

He didn’t deserve love.

He was a demon- THE demon of greed. Mammon, Avatar of Greed, Prince of Hell. He has corrupted many before and is likely to do so again, he’s harmed more witches than he can remember once he was tired of their demands of having his dues paid, and he has killed just for the hell of it at some moments of his life.

Yes, he had some qualities he found semi-desirable, like his small soft spot for children that he refuses to acknowledge. He would be willing to die for his loved ones. He makes sure to watch over his brothers when they seem to be diving a little too deep into their darker natures.

It wasn’t enough to be with you though.

There would never be enough good deeds to make up for what he’s done, and he’s accepted it, but damn it didn’t break his heart whenever you even looked his way.

He was open with his affections, he wasn’t scared of loving you, but you loving him would not end well and the thought of something happening to you makes him feel like death is tugging at his darkened soul.

You were affectionate, and at one point, he realized you loved him too. How? He was Mammon, in his head he never said his full joyous title ‘THE GREAT MAMMON’, the demon who tried to sell you for some quick grimm to pay off a witch that kept nagging at him.

So why love him?

He couldn’t let you, and so, here he was. You sat next to him on one of the large stones near a waterfall in the forest that surrounded the House of Lamentation, laying on your back as one hand was in the water, lazily moving it through its icy contents.

You were both talking about the various troubles in your lives, which always led to a rather lengthy talk on how the two of you felt with certain situations and people, but tonight you were talking about your relationship.

He heard the words his heart ached for, the affirmation of your love and trust for him, and your own longing for his heart. You wanted him just as he wanted you.

He could only look out to the water, refusing to smile or cry, because he needed to do what he thought was right. You shifted to look at him, now upright and moving to stand, but the growl that left his chest as low and cold.

You stopped and called for him softly.

“Why would I ever want to be with you?”

He regretted the words as soon as they came out, and he practically heard your heart shatter, the small ‘oh’ that left your lips made him want to throw himself into the lake next to him. He didn’t say anything else, continuing to look forward as you told him you’d be going back to the house, your footsteps fading from his normal hearing.

But he heard it. The tears that fell from your eyes, the soft sobs you refused to let him hear, the shaking of your body as you made your way into the warmth of your room.

Once he heard you step out of the forest he stopped focusing on his hearing, and the sob that tore through him made his throat raw from the emotion, his tears now flowing from his eyes. His nails grew and dug into the stone like a knife through warm butter, his wings now exposed and shuddering with breath he took, his back hunched over to allow the bat-like extensions of his back to curl around him so he could find some sort of comfort.

He was greedy, and that extended to you as well, he wanted all of you and everything you could give him. But he couldn’t allow himself to be greedy this time, he truly did love you with his being, and a love with him wouldn’t end well.

He knew love changed people, it made them different, in both the good and bad. He always longed for a lover to make him feel one of the few things he has yet to feel, he was greedy and looked for it in many of the beings he’s met, and then you came.

The one time he could satisfy his greed, he couldn’t. Not with you.

Who knew love could hurt so much?

Change you so much?

He didn’t.


	11. "What if we just crash this car and make it all stop?" | Belphegor

“What if we just crash this car and make it all stop?”

Belphegor

**********

Living in the Devildom, you’ve noticed that due to the lack of sun, yours and Solomon’s internal clock were thrown up on their heads and scrabbled like eggs. This eventually was something you had gotten used to while down there, using alarms and vitamin supplements to stay some sort of balanced, once you came back up it was thrown out of the window.

Yay.

Not really.

You had basically become nocturnal these last few weeks, and no matter how desperately you’ve tried to fix it, it hasn’t been working out in your favor at all. At least now, instead of falling asleep at around 10:00, you’ve been falling asleep at 05:00. Progress, slow, but progress.

In this time, you’ve discovered a new hobby, a new love, and that is night driving, a surreal and calming experience. From nights with the sunroof down to look at the stars, wind blowing into the car and caressing your face, to the raining ones parked in a lot with some fast food, the AC or heat blasting, a friend in the passenger’s seat with the seats pulled back.

It felt like the world was at a stand stop, like Barbatos himself came and held it with his two hands, in which the moment was yours and only yours- or much more intimate to begin with.

It was on these night drives, if none of your human friends could answer, you called on your boys. They all enjoyed these nights, singing, eating, sleeping, or just being next to one another. They all allowed themselves to be… them. 

So from that point on, you set a specific day for each of them, and today was Sunday. It was Belphegors day. You sat in the car and buckled in, adjusting your mirrors and seat before pulling out into an empty lot, the mark on your back erupted into a deep violet. 

You felt a tug, before it jumped up your spine, making you shiver, and once you blinked you felt him next to you, his yawn signalling you.

“Belphie-”

“[ Y/n ]. I was sleeping.” He cut you off, a smile on his face while leaning the seat back, making you roll your eyes.

“You’re always asleep, asshole.” You mused, shifting into drive and pulling out to the long and empty road.

“And you’re never asleep, jealous, little lamb?” He chuckled, his arms behind his head, his tail wrapping around your waist.

“Maybe.” You laughed, shaking your head before hearing his voice ring in your head, your face slowly turning flat and your grip tightened.

Little Lamb.

Oh, Little Lamb.

You saw Simeon and Lucifer, their voices replacing his, one caring while another condescending. The condescending tone repeated again and again, becoming more angered, more hateful.

Little Lamb…

“[ Y/n ]?” Belphie’s voice went unheard, eyes still closed thinking you’re just focusing on the bumpy road, but the road you were trailing in your mind was rougher and uncaring- turning into something deadly.

Little Lamb…

Belphie was in your head again, this time the tail around your waist wasn’t comforting or loving, it was malicious and painful. Your heart was starting to race, and you felt your vision blur a bit on the sides, your palms starting to hurt from the grip on the leather on the wheel.

The mark on your back lit up in a dim purple, Belphie feeling it, the tug on his own marking became a bright ivory- but he wanted to leave you be, maybe something crossed the road a bit too quickly, maybe… no.

“No…” You whispered. Belphie perked up, feeling your body shake a bit under his tail, your fearful voice waking up slowly, but still quickly. Your breathing was picking up, short and quick breaths over took your long and calm ones.

“[ Y/n ], you alright?” His voice became firm, and stable, sleep leaving him quickly.

Little Lamb.

He he… does it hurt?

Yes. It does.

“Belphie…”

“[ Y/n ], calm down, stop the car.” He needed you to slow down,you needed to calm down, the worry was evident on his face. Tears were coming down your face, his heart dipped, a hand now on your shoulder was shaking you.

Finding it hard to breathe?

“I c-can’t breathe-”

“[ Y/n ]! Calm down! Off the gas! You’re going to kill yourself!”

I’m sure it must be very unpleasant.

“What if we just crash this car and make it all stop?”

“[ Y/n ]! No!” His yelling had pulled you back, your breathing stopped and your back straightened out and you hit the breaks, launching yourself and Belphie forward.

Belphie caught himself on the dashboard, the belt caught on your chest, and once you leaned back the tear started to flow as you looked around. Belphie’s tail was around you, and you could see the bright violet bloom from your peripheral, and the white that was exposed from under the demon’s collar.

“Oh- holy shit. Belphie- I’m so- I’m so sorry.” You started, your voice cutting in and out, the tears flowing freely as you saw him turn to you, his own chest heaving.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! You- are you? Holy fuck- I’m so sorry-”

“It’s okay! It’s okay, here, can I…” He motioned to you, and your nodding was slow, but he saw it and took his chance. The car was put into park, your foot still heavy on the break, and he leaned over to put the hazard lights on.

“I’ve got you, I got you. It’s okay.” He unbuckled you before leaning his seat back, moving to you and doing the same, his arms on either side on your body gripping the seat, his claws dug into the leather of the seat from his own worry.

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be, don’t. It happens.” He said, locking the door and opening the sunroof, making sure the windows were closed.

He jumped into the back, curling around you, hands coming to bring you onto his lap.

“I should be the one that’s sorry.”


	12. "What part of me wasn't enough?" | Asmodeus

“What part of me wasn’t enough?”

Asmodeus

**********

“What part of me wasn’t enough?”

Those words seemed to weigh the room down even further, tears falling from your eyes, unable to stop as they clung to the soft skin of your cheek. Your heart felt like stone, and maybe it did become the mineral, it seemed to fall harder than any angel could.

But that was your fault.

It’s all your fault.

And yet you started not to care.

Why get into something with the Avatar of Lust? Expect so much of him when he only advertises himself as a sex god that knows no limit, expect him to open himself up to you like you had done before, but all you had was disappointment.

How could he open up to you emotionally, when all he does is shut that part of him away, refusing to look at his faults for fear it meant he was unlovable.

No. He was lovable even with the faults he refused to accept.

It was the fact that he lied.

To himself.

How could you trust someone who can’t accept the truth, who refuses to accept the darkest parts of themselves, can’t find peace with the shadow that lives under the shine of their soul?

Well, the remnant of a soul that he held, the corrupted and inky abyss of a soul.

“The part that lied to yourself. Why lie to someone so perfect? So beautiful and full of love?” You turned around, leaning on the closed door of his room, staring at the demon, curled on his bed. 

Soft peach eyes now looked sharp and more vivid, looking at you with agony, tears surrounding the soft organ. 

Demons can fall in love, though it was a longer and tougher road to do so, when they fell- they did so hard and for a long time. Their emotions were amplified, even more so than angels, though it was harder to do so. 

“You can’t trust someone when they don’t even trust themselves.”


	13. "How do I make you love me again?" | Leviathan

“How do I make you love me again?”

Leviathan

t.w. mentions of self harm, body mutilation, and light gore

***********

The sounds of your pillows molding to your body filled your ears, the lanterns hanging above your head hummed softly, the sigh that left you deep and tired. Turning your head to the side, the dull glow of your DDD illuminated your face, irritation evident on your features.

Should you just let your anger fester and boil over while scrolling through social media?

Maybe.

But you didn’t care, after the revelation Levi decided to unveil for you, you knew you needed to stay away from any demon who would fuel the anger brewing in your chest.

The warmth filled your face, your hands were shaking slightly, and your knees were bent and ready to jump. Your mind was getting hazy and the dizziness was starting to settle, the pain in your jaw started to flare from grit teeth, and your breaths were shallow and quick.

Thinking about him was getting you into an even deeper state of madness.

The sounds of footsteps were muffled until they reached an area close to your door, the knocks were firm, but spaced apart, evident that he knew his presence wouldn’t be wanted.

But you needed to make sure.

“Who is it?” Your voice seemed a bit rushed, and if it wasn’t Levi, any of the other brothers would have thought you were just caught off guard. 

But it wasn’t any of them.

“[ Y/n ]… can- can I come in? I think we should talk.” His stutter started to mellow out, indicating he was serious about you, but you didn’t care. What he said hurt you, and when you looked at him with pain in your eyes, you saw some sick glee glazed over his eyes.

“No. I don’t deserve to look at such a dangerous and primordial being, remember? ‘Cause I sure do. I also remember you distinctly saying-”

“I know what I said.”

“And yet you’re here.”

The silence was heavy on his heart, Levi dropped his forehead to your door, his tail wrapping around him to comfort himself. A long sigh was let out, inky blue claws lightly placed themselves to the door, the waves of violet had curled themselves slightly when his nature started to expose itself.

A demon’s heart breaking because he hurt the human who was in love with him.

Is there irony in that? There surely must be.

“I’m sorry, okay? I just want-”

“Want what? Want to call me unworthy of love from any living being, but especially you? Want to make me stop loving you all over again, because I was a fucking idiot to do so in the first place?” Your voice was harsh and made Levi jump slightly, his tail curling around him to help ease his anxiety, but he knew he needed to face his mistakes.

Your heart was racing now, adrenaline filling your veins as you sat up, staring at the wall and refusing to turn to the door. You never wanted to claw at your skin more than now, take your nails or whatever sharp object was near and dig it into the pact mark wrapped around your ankle, you wanted the skin to be torn until there was no evidence of him on your body. 

The ringing in your ears made itself known, the pact mark that wraps around your ankle and rests on the middle of your foot started to glow, the soft and intense shade of coral made you dig your nails into it.

“Ah-!” His cry was sharp, quiet enough to not panic his brothers, but loud enough for you to hear. You felt some anger lighten its weight in your chest, his cry of pain made you feel relief, but the guilt started to settle in your stomach.

Levi felt your nails in his ankle, his mark glowing a bright and violent ivory, trailing up his leg slowly. He felt it in his heart too. Pact marks were sensitive, for the demon and their human, and it’s never just a physical matter.

What one felt when touching their pact mark will transfer to the other.

And Levi felt it all.

The emptiness of heartbreak, the heat of anger, the yearning of guilt, the wince of pain, everything you held in your heart was drowning him. Tears spilled from his eyes, tail quickly dropping to the aching glow and wrapping the smooth scales around its entirety, he wanted you to feel it too.

The betrayal of a misused pact, used to hurt the other half when it was an intimate patch, but the understanding followed quickly. Sorrow from his words, the longing for your love, the shallow of regret.

“How do I make you love me again?” His voice was broken, pleading, the multiple rows of teeth now bit into a soft lip littered with lavender and apricot scales.

“Please.”

You didn’t answer, but he heard you move from the inside, the shuffling only broke him further. You were probably getting into bed, ignoring him, the thought made his tail constrict further.

And then the door opened.

“Do you think I want to love someone like you?”


	14. "Are you satisfied now?" | Satan

“Are you satisfied now?”

Satan

**********

The scents of old wood and smoke filled your senses, the warmth of the fire spread throughout the room, clashing with the natural chill of the Devildom. You curled deeper into the couch, your books, notes, and pens laid in an organized pile on the table next to you, your mind shutting down for the day and ready to enter into a comatose state.

A smile came to your face, soft thuds and muffled sounds indicated the brothers were still occupying the house, leaving you satisfied knowing that all was in its place.

“Fucking hell! I’ve had enough of your complaining, Asmodeus!” Oh no.

“Satan, please! I need one of your spell books to catch up on some hexes! Solomon and I-” Goddammit.

“Good bye, Asmo!” He yelled, breathing heavily and slamming the door and waking you entirely. You only rolled your eyes and covered your head, effectively making you look like a pile of blankets and pillows on the couch, trying to ignore the fuming demon. He usually wanted to be alone when he needed to calm himself, so speaking with him will only push him further, and at least if you fell asleep he wouldn’t care for your unconscious state.

“Satan, I need this! Satan, I need that! I, I, I! To think they aren’t all just Avatars of Greed like Mammon! Always so fucking needy-” He cut himself off, throwing his fist into the wall, moving to claw at the couch adjacent to you, his tail carving itself into the marble floor.

The sounds made you cringe, marble screeching like nails on a blackboard from the abuse of his tail, the crumbling of the wall when he removed his fist, the tearing of cloth and the stuffed cotton inside from his nails invasion of the seams.

You poked your head up, and only revealed your face, wide eyes laced with fear and entrancement of the being in front of you. How ironic, what was that saying? He is beauty, he is grace, he will punch you in the face?

More like slash it with the claws of a beast.

You could only whisper his name, following his movements as he stopped, turned to you, and his anger only amplified. 

“[ Y/n ]… have you been here… the whole time?” His anger seemed to boil over to the point where he seemed calm, making you regret even moving, but you’d rather him not find you on his own accord.

“[ Y/n ]! Answer me!” He yelled, making his way over to you, stopping just shy of the couch that you were curled into. 

“I… was taking a nap- I didn’t mean to hear anything.” And that’s where it stood, silent, tense, before he started to throw daggers at you- his words carved themselves in the heaviness of your heart, tears starting to grow in the corners of your eyes.

Word after word, sentence after sentence, he threw everything that was wrong in his world at you. Everything had been fine, with the usual annoyance and fights, before you came. 

Now Mammon refuses to step down, Levi won’t stop talking about his obsessions, Asmodeus believes he can find real love, and Belphegor thinks his opinions have weight in the household. At least Lucifer can hide his emotions to not burden the full-blooded demon! Beelzebub is the same as before, though he seems weaker, more loving of his brothers.

Everything was wrong.

And it was your fault.

Because you were helping them.

But you realized, in his barrage of hate for you, that you weren’t the issue- it was him. 

Mammon found stability.

Levi found confidence in the things he loves.

Asmodeus faced himself since he fell.

Beelzebub can love his brothers freely.

Belphegor now has a voice.

You didn’t cause that, they made that for themselves, you just pushed the first domino. They wanted it- to better themselves in some way, find some type of peace.

“Are you satisfied now?” You asked, watching as he panted from his raised voice, a glare stuck in his eyes. 

“Blaming me… for everything? It isn’t my fault. I didn’t even help.” You got up, throwing the blankets off you as you grabbed your things.

“You just never wanted to be better.”


	15. "Do you even know how to love?" | Satan

“Do you even know how to love?”

Satan

**********

Wrath was the beginning of his life, he was incubated and brewed in the heart of an angel who held his tongue for far too long, coming into being when an angel of light released a final wail of agony. He tore his uppermost wings from the sensitive flesh of his back, wrath personified lifted himself from the ashes of his wings, and in doing so Satan was born.

He knew little about the world, he was vulnerable, emotional- he was a dangerous piece of the heavens corrupted with temptations of fury.

The others really did try to help him, guiding him with many novels and various amounts of literature, they taught him how to feel.

Or at least recognize the feelings coming to him.

Once you had come around, he had long since attained the role of the well-educated, cynical fourth-born, a title he felt the smallest bit of pride for.

But you made him feel. Truly feel.

When you would annoy Lucifer he would feel amusement, but it would only deepen once you both spent time together, your questions and thoughts on various works he held in his room would intrigue him.

He would feel annoyance, maybe even a little envy, when you would walk into the room with one of his brothers clinging to you- unable to reject them due to the loving heart you held.

He would feel his wrath when you were cruelly taken from him by the youngest of his brothers, his sorrow and shock that mixed into his being kept him from lashing out though, he didn’t know what would happen if you hadn’t come back.

He would feel love when you wrapped your arms around him during the cold Devildom night, nails scratching his head lightly while they trailed to the nape of his neck, his face buried into the crook of your neck while he held you close to him. 

These nights were his favorites, where you both curled into one another whispering sweet nothings or even reciting favorite quotes from your most loved novels, his hands would run along your body and he would be amazed at the fact you trusted him to even think of touching you- let alone actually have the privilege of doing it.

You trusted him. With your body. Your mind. Your heart.

He felt everything with you, and it wasn’t just wrath anymore, but he didn’t know that suppression is not quite the same as control.

He figured that out once he released his wrath on you, unsuspecting, undeserving of the venom that was injected into the budding love your heart held for him, never giving it a chance to bloom into its beauty all because of him.

Him.

Your face is blank as he looked at you, brows furrowed and teeth bared, his horns curled against you with his tail thrashing, a dull neon green started to line his skin revealing a deeper and more demonic nature that has yet to be seen.

Your eyes, oh your eyes, they hold the broken pieces of your heart, the blood that falls turns into glossed tears as your hands curl into fists. You give him a sharp look and shock runs through him.

You never looked at him like that.

That hatred, sorrow, betrayal you had only saved for two demons in the past now held a third owner. He didn’t want that. He wanted something else, to go back, back to when he wasn’t a yelling and screaming mess at your feet- because he couldn’t control his wrath.

“Do you even know how to love?” Your voice was soft, but the venom you now held corroded into his bones, stinging and eating at his soul. His eyes widened at that.

Of course he knows how to love.

Tears well up, surrounding the emerald in his eye, the neon in his veins fade and his tail stills before dropping straight onto the floor with a loud thwack.

He never wanted to have you just hold him more than now.

He wanted to sob, apologize, he felt like he owed you everything he could offer you and more. But he snuffed out his chance to do so.

Of course he knew how to love.

He loved you.

“Of course I do.” He started. 

“I love you.”

But did you love him, even after all he’s done?

No, you couldn’t.

Not when he broke that trust he so desperately longed for.


End file.
